1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transmission device and an endoscope including the signal transmission device.
2. Description of Related Art
A static coupling method using static coupling of a pair of elements, such as that disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-511191, is used for noncontact transmission of signals.
When a transmission unit and a reception unit are coupled in an AC (alternating current) manner as in a static coupling method, Manchester encoding, in which the strength level of each signal of a transmission signal is expressed as one of two types, an ‘H’ (or ‘1’) signal and an ‘L’ (or ‘0’) signal, and the numbers of ‘H’ signals and ‘L’ signals in each are made equal, is sometimes used to reduce intra-code interference by balancing the DC (direct current) levels of the transmission unit and the reception unit.